Lilac Island (Malachite)
Lilac Island is a outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources Buildings ;Fort :Purple Reign ;Dusted buildings : (shipyard) History An inscription on a bush to the north east reads, "This island were fashioned by Gloraelin." Lilac refers both to the common name for any of various shrubs of the genus Syringa, in the olive family, and to the pale reddish purple color of their flowers In October of 2008, Enigma flag renamed the fort from Forts R' Us to Purple Reign and the shipyard from Masts R' Us to Smoke on the Water. Blockades July 2008: Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of the opening of Lilac for colonization. Some blockade information is missing between Lilac XX and XXI, it is unsure when Fill in the Blank lost control of Lilac as it is not in the Malachite cade history , 2008-08-02: The Usual Suspects successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a four-round sinking blockade to colonize the island, also defeating Barely Dressed and Sea Monsters Inc in the process. , 2008-08-16: took the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade, defeating the combined forces of The Usual Suspects and Barely Dressed. , 2008-08-23: Enigma successfully defended the island in a five-round non-sinking blockade, defeating The Usual Suspects. , 2008-10-11: The Usual Suspects took the island in a three-round sinking blockade, defeating Enigma , 2008-10-25: The Usual Suspects defended the island in a five-round sinking blockade, defeating Black Veil , 2009-01-04: The Usual Suspects defended the island in a five-round sinking blockade, defeating Black Veil , 2009-02-14: The Usual Suspects defended the island in a five-round sinking blockade, defeating The All-Consuming Flame On March 23rd of 2009, Lilac was transferred to Theatre of War. , 2009-07-18: Hooked took the island from Theatre of War in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-22: What Is Written took the island from Hooked in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-27: Hooked returned the declaration of war, re-claiming the island in a three-round sinking blockade. What Is Written did not defend. , 2009-09-23: Belladonna's Revenge failed to take the island, withdrawing at the beginning of round three after losing the first two rounds. , 2010-01-17: What Is Written took the island from Hooked in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2010-01-30: What is Written successfully defended the island against BK The Enlightened , 2010-06-05: Black Veil took control of the island, What is Written did not defend , 2010-06-12: Black Veil defended the island from Mare Nostrum winning 3-1 , 2010-06-19: Utopia took control of the island from Black Veil, Victorious Reign was also present at this cade in an attempt to gain control of the island. , 2010-06-27: Mare Nostrum took control of the island, Utopia did not defend. , 2010-07-10: Mare Nostrum defended the island from bloody bones. 3-0 , 2010-08-08: Utopia regained control of the island from Mare Nostrum , 2010-11-20: Fill in the Blank took control of the island from Utopia , 2011-01-16: Peanut Butter Jelly Flag took control of the flag from The All Consuming Flame